


Aquatic Therapy

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: After a close call, Olivia and James seek comfort in each other.
Relationships: James Bond/Female M, James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Aquatic Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> A reworked fic from an older fandom. I couldn't resist.

_Aquatic therapy: treatments and exercises performed in water for relaxation, fitness, physical rehabilitation, and other therapeutic benefit._

**~*007*~**

James closed his eyes.

As he stood under the spray of the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away the dirt, grime, and smell of the fire from his body, he tried to push the images out of his head.

It was no good. The images continued to flash through his mind.

He sighed.

Doctor Aiken had ordered him to guest quarters to relax and get some rest. That had been several hours ago, but his mind refused to shut down and he found himself feeling anxious and restless.

That was close, James thought, releasing a shuddering breath. Too close.

His hand clenched against the shower wall as he remembered how close they had come to losing their lives. But even more frightening to James, was how close he’d come to losing her. 

James shook his head. 

Don’t think about that, he told himself. She’s all right. She’s going to be fine.

He turned his face up into the water and sighed again.

All he wanted was to crawl into bed, wrap his arms around Olivia, and hold her tight all night long. His shoulders drooped sadly, knowing that would not be happening tonight. Not only was she still in medical, under observation, but no one knew about them.

Their relationship was a secret.

James hated that it was, but he understood why it had to be.

M could not be seen having a relationship with one of her agents. The Old Boys network that still existed, even now, would have a field day, and use their relationship as an excuse to question everything Olivia had done as head of MI6.

He smacked the shower wall.

“Arseholes,” he swore under his breath.

He was pulled out of his maudlin, angry thoughts when he felt a rush of cool air, followed by a pair of arms sliding around his waist and a familiar body pressing up against his back.

“Aren’t you supposed to be Medical under observation?”

“I talked the doctor into letting me recover in guest quarters,” Olivia replied, as she kissed his shoulder.

“More like you ordered him to release you,” James said.

Olivia chuckled. “I simply told him that I would relax easier out of Medical, and in a more comfortable bed.” She laid her head on his back. “I needed to be with you; to hold you and be held by you.”

James covered her hands with his. “I know the feeling.”

“That was too close, James,” she whispered against his skin, her arms tightening around him.

Somehow, and Tanner was investigating how, a package containing an explosive device had made it through security, and ended up on Olivia’s desk.

He’d been in her office for his post-assignment debrief; anxious to be with her again after being away for a month. Tanner had not yet joined them, and Olivia had excused herself to the loo. When he’d heard the toilet flush, he’d jumped to his feet and hurried across the room to wait by the bathroom door, intending to seize the opportunity to steal a kiss from his boss and lover.

When the door had opened moments later, James had taken her into his arms, and just as his lips had brushed over hers, the explosion happened.

He and Olivia had been thrown against the door, and she’d been knocked unconscious.

The damage, when all was said and done, had been minimal, as Olivia’s office had been set up to withstand that sort of thing. The explosion had decimated her desk, and had caused a fire, so both were not only bruised from the shockwave throwing them, they were also suffering from smoke inhalation.

It was for that reason Doctor Aiken had kept them in the building. 

James squeezed her hand as his thoughts returned to the present. “Yes, it was. Much too close.”

They remained that way, Olivia holding him from behind, under the water, each doing their best to put the events of the day behind them.

“Hand me the soap,” Olivia said quietly, a few moments later. “I’ll do your back if you do mine, and then we can curl up in each other’s arms and get that rest Doctor Aiken ordered for us.”

“Sounds good to me,” James replied, grabbing the bar of soap and placing it in her hands.

Olivia took a step back, working up a lather with the soap, then reached out and began to wash his back. “Relax, James,” she told him, kneading the tight muscles in his shoulders. “Relax. We’re all right. We’re both all right,” she reassured him, then smiled when she heard him release a deep breath and felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

“That feels good,” James murmured, as her hands continued to travel up and down his back. “You have very skilled hands, M.” 

“Thank you, 007,” she chuckled softly, as she pressed up against him once more, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades as she slipped her arms around him. “Do you really think so?”

“I do.”

“Wait.” Olivia pressed another kiss to his back, as she worked the bar of soap between her hands again. “It gets better.”

James snorted, then closed his eyes, a small smile coming to his lips as he savoured the feeling of her sudsy hands sliding over his chest. Her familiar touch soothing and comforting, slowly easing the worry and anxiety he felt.

His eyes opened when he felt the change in her touch.

“I want you, James,” Olivia whispered against his skin, her voice low and throaty.

“Olivia, you just…”

“I’m fine,” she told him, her hands trailing down over his abdomen, moving between his legs to take his cock in her hand, noting with a small smile that he was already beginning to grow hard. “Not even a concussion. Just a little bruising. That’s all.”

James shook his head and covered her hand with his; stopping her, despite very much wanting to take her up on her offer. “Olivia…”

“James, if this experience has taught me anything, it’s that we have to seize every moment because you never know when we’re going to get another chance.” She pressed herself tighter against him, sliding her free hand up his chest to clasp his shoulder. “Especially in our line of work.”

James stepped away from her, then turned around to face her, taking the soap from her hand. “Turn around. It’s my turn to wash you.”

“James?”

He smiled. “Just turn around, Olivia.”

Olivia gave him a look as she sighed, then did as he asked. Her eyes closed as his hands began to move over her shoulders and down her back. 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” James told her softly, as he ran his soapy hands down her arms. He laced his fingers with hers, then drew her arms up, crossing them with his across her chest and stomach as he pulled her tight back against him. He lowered his head and trailed kisses along her shoulder to her ear. His voice was low and choked with emotion as he continued, “I don’t know what I would have done if you had been more seriously hurt.” He paused. “If I had lost you.” 

Olivia turned her head slightly, resting her temple against his chin as she pulled their arms tighter around her.

“I love you, Olivia,” James murmured against her temple, then kissed his way down her throat to her shoulder.

“I love you too, James,” Olivia whispered, tilting her head to give him better access.

A low moan filled the shower as James guided their still joined hands down the soft skin of her stomach, caressing every inch before resting them on her thighs. He moved his lips back to her ear and nipped her earlobe.

Olivia released another moan, and felt the ache between her thighs increase as James whispered huskily exactly what he planned to do to her. Unlacing her fingers from his, she reached up to cup the back of his head, and tilted hers as she pulled his lips to hers in an ardent kiss.

Lips parted and tongues met; tangling in a dance their bodies would soon imitate.

As they continued to kiss, James moved his free hand to her breast, cupping the luscious mound and softly rubbing and pinching her nipple until it pebbled, then moved to her other breast to repeat the caresses.

Olivia moaned and pushed herself into his hand. Reaching behind her with her other hand, she clasped his rear and pulled him closer, feeling his hard cock pressing against her back. She rubbed herself back against him and smiled as he groaned.

James’ other hand trailed down her stomach to cup her sex. He gently brushed through the wet curls, his fingers slipping between her folds, seeking out her welcoming wetness.

“James!” Olivia pulled her mouth from his with a gasp his name, as his fingers passed over her clit before he slid one thick finger into her slick opening.

“You’re wet,” he husked against her ear, pulling his finger out to circle her clit, then sliding it back inside her.

“You have very skilled hands, 007,” she replied, humour and arousal in her voice.

It never ceased to amaze her how her body cooperated when it came to making love with him.

“I’m glad you think so, M.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip, moaning softly; arching against his hand as his thumb found her clit and began to rub the sensitive bundle of flesh, his finger moving in and out of her. “Mmm… oh fuck, James!” she cried out, as she reached down and covered his hand with hers, urging him to move faster and deeper.

“Tell me what you want, Olivia,” James whispered against her ear, as he slid a second finger inside her. “Tell me.”

“Mmm…”

“Tell me,” James repeated, applying more pressure to her clit, curling his fingers inside her.

“Oh yes, James! Just like that,” Olivia moaned, as he curled them again, rubbing in just the right spot.

“What else? What else do you want me to do?” Olivia pressed his hand more firmly against her. “Say it, Olivia. Tell me what you want.”

“I need more. Move your fingers faster. Deeper,” she told him, gasping as he immediately obeyed.

James smiled against her ear, before pulling her lobe between his teeth and nibbling gently, as he continued to move his fingers within her. He let out a low moan when he felt her shift against him, rubbing herself suggestively against his erection.

“Olivia.” 

She shivered as he exhaled her name against her ear in a hot breath, and increased the motion of his fingers in and out of her sex. She bucked against his hand as the sensations in her body grew.

“That’s it. Cum for me,” James urged her.

“Mmm… oh…” Olivia moaned, as his hand on her breast slid down her stomach to rest on her pelvis, holding her tighter against him as he, yet again, increased the speed and pressure of his hand against her. “Oh god, James!”

James felt her body stiffen, then writhe against him as she came hard, crying out his name. He held her close, slowing but not stopping the thrusting of his fingers inside her, even as she sagged against him, breathing heavily.

“You are so beautiful when you cum,” James whispered against her ear. “So beautiful.”

“James,” Olivia breathed, turning her head against his shoulder to smile at him. She reached up, curling her hand around the back of his head, to grasp his head and bring his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.

James slowly trailed his hand up to cup her breast as, little by little, he increased the rhythm of his hand still between her thighs. 

She broke off the kiss with a moan. 

James felt her hands cover his as he continued to caress her, feeling her shudder as another orgasm rolled over her.

She whimpered softly when he slowly withdrew his fingers. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her body tight against his. Her mouth covered his, kissing him with wild abandon. 

James hands slid up her back and into her wet hair, holding her mouth to his as he responded to her fervent kiss. He moaned as she pressed closer still, trapping his erection between their bodies, rubbing against him, sending delicious sensations throughout his body.

Olivia broke off the kiss to trail her lips along his jaw and down his throat. Her tongue traced his collarbone, licking the water from his skin on its journey to his ear. She caught his lobe between her teeth, nibbling gently as her hand slipped between their bodies.

“Olivia!” James groaned, as she wrapped her hand around his hard cock.

She raised her head to meet his eyes, smiled sensuously, before moving back to his ear. “Tell me what you want, James,” Olivia whispered huskily against his ear, as she began to stroke him, eliciting a moan of her name. She stilled her hand, pulling another groan from him. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Fuck, yes!” James nodded.

Olivia chuckled and resumed the motion of her hand.

James moaned again.

Olivia kissed her way back to his ear, nipping the lobe before whispering, “Are you enjoying this, James?”

James nodded, grunting softly as she increased the speed of her hand slightly.

“Tell me what you want, James,” she repeated, teasing him as he’d teased her.

“I want you,” he told her, reaching down to entwine his fingers with hers, their joined hands stroking the length of his cock. His other hand cupped her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple as he gently squeezed the full mound. “I want to be inside you.”

Olivia ceased nibbling on his ear and raised her head to look at him. Her heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes as they locked with hers.

Both drowned in the love and desire they could see in the depths their blue eyes.

James felt a hot shiver run down his back and settle in his groin when Olivia flashed him a sensuous smile, then sank to her knees before him.

“Oh God, Olivia!!” he groaned, when the heat of her mouth enveloped his hard cock. Looking down, he watched as she pulled back, swirled her tongue around the sensitive head, then took him into her mouth again. 

Olivia smiled around his cock when she felt his fingers slip into her hair, simply holding her as she continued to move him in and out of her mouth, sliding her hand up and down his shaft in tandem with the motion of her mouth.

“Olivia…” he moaned again, as her free hand moved between his legs to cup his balls, gently rolling them in her hand as she continued to suck him. James’ head fell back into the spray of the shower as she took him deeper, the suction she was creating sending excruciating pleasure throughout his body. Unable to take anymore, knowing he would cum if she continued, James slipped his other hand into her hair, and tried to pull her off him. “Olivia, stop,” he begged her.

Olivia tilted her head back and met his eyes, seeing how very close to the edge he was. She nodded, and let him slide slowly out of her mouth. She smiled coyly at him, then licked her lips as she allowed James to help her to her feet. She ran her hands up his sides as he drew her close, catching her lips in a bruising kiss as he backed her up against the shower wall.

James’ hands moved over her breasts, cupping each one and teasing the already stiff nipples with his thumbs before releasing them to grasp her waist. Their mouths still locked together, James lifted Olivia into the air, pinning her against the wall of the shower with his body.

Olivia wrapped her legs around him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she broke off the kiss. She smiled lovingly at him, feeling his cock pressing against her pussy.

Their eyes locked.

James raised her up slightly as Olivia reached between them to grasp his cock and put him into position. He slowly lowered her down onto him, both of them moaning as, little by little, he sheathed himself within her hot, wet sex.

They released simultaneous grunts of pleasure once he was fully inside her, neither one moving in order to savour the feel of their joining.

Olivia tightened her legs around him as James buried his face in her breasts, raining kisses over each mound before taking one into his mouth, teasing the rosy nipple with his teeth and tongue. One of her hands gripped his shoulder, while the other slipped into his hair and held him against her breast.

Unable to hold still any longer, Olivia began to slowly undulate her hips, moving in tiny circles against him. She gasped when James moaned against her breast, the vibrations shooting throughout her body, before he released her nipple. He kissed his way up to her lips, covering them in an ardent kiss as he began a slow, gentle thrusting inside her.

Olivia moaned softly, as she felt his cock slide in and out of her. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the leisurely pace he’d set, but urging him to press deeper. She eased out of the kiss and their eyes met; small smiles graced their faces as he kept the slow, steady pace.

James leaned in to kiss her again, groaning as their tongues tangled, and his strokes within her became longer and deeper; the pleasant tension building inside him, aching to find release.

Olivia pulled her mouth from his to gasp for breath as the sensations, building in the pit of her stomach, grew and spread throughout her body. She gripped his shoulders and thrust herself against him in a silent command for him to begin moving faster.

James nodded, gripping her waist tighter, he began to move faster, driving himself deeper and deeper inside her. He felt her legs tighten around him even more as she guided his thrusts, pulling him closer. 

They moved with and against each other as they strove to find their release. With each thrust of their bodies, the pleasure increased, and they slipped closer and closer to the edge.

“James…” Olivia moaned his name on a long exhale, her head falling back against the shower wall, reveling in the feel of his hard, lean body pressing and driving into hers, over and over again. She could feel the sensations pooling in her sex begin to grow and spread throughout her body, knowing they would soon consume her.

James groaned her name when he felt her hands trace up and down his back, scoring him lightly with her nails. He felt his control slipping, as the urge to thrust harder, thrust deeper, and to join more fully with her overwhelmed him. He nipped her chin, then looked deep into her eyes when she raised her head, and could see she was as close as he was. “Oh God, Olivia. I…”

“I know.” Her hand found its way to his cheek. “James.”

James heard the need in Olivia’s voice, and giving her another, almost bruising kiss, he gave into the urge to thrust harder inside her. She cried out his name as he drove himself deep inside her and felt her legs tighten more in response.

Their gasps and moans mingled as they moved closer to their release, their bodies grinding against each other with wild abandon. James held tight to her waist as he thrust into her welcoming heat over and over again. 

They were noisy, crying out each other’s names as the sensations grew and began to consume them.

Suddenly, Olivia arched against him, her legs locking tightly around his waist, her nails digging into his shoulders as she came, her orgasm crashing over her with exquisite agony. “JAMES!”

“Olivia!” James groaned loudly, his hands sliding from her waist to grasp her thighs, pulling her against him as he thrust into her one last time. His hips jerked against hers uncontrollably as his orgasm hit him hard, the pleasure overwhelming. “Fuck, Olivia!”

Olivia released a satisfied moan as she felt the warmth of his release inside her, and leaned her forehead against his, as she sought to catch her breath. “Oh my,” she panted, lifting her hand to cup his cheek as he echoed her sentiments. “Mmm, now that is without a doubt --”

“ -- just what the doctor ordered,” James finished with a soft smile, his eyes closed.

“Mmhmm,” Olivia murmured, her other hand trailing softly down his back.

They remained that way, James standing in the circle of Olivia’s legs and arms, foreheads together, eyes closed, and bodies joined; leaning against the shower wall as the water from the shower continued to rain down them.

Ever so slowly, James opened his eyes and raised his head. He smiled at the look of blissful peace on Olivia’s face. He leaned in to brush a soft kiss over her lips, “You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” She smiled. “Just let me down easy.” 

James nodded, then gripped her waist as he slipped from the warmth of her body. Olivia unwrapped her legs from around him, then lowered them to the shower floor as he stepped back to give her some room.

Once he was certain she was steady, he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. He stroked the corner of her mouth with his thumb. “What do you say we finish up here, then curl up in bed; get that rest the Doctor prescribed for us?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”

Sharing smiles, they began to wash each other.

~*007*~

Olivia felt James slip into the bed, and released a contented sigh when she felt his arms slide around her from behind. He pulled her close as he moulded his body to hers, curling around her as if to draw her into him. She covered his hand with hers where it lay on her stomach, then laced her fingers with his.

Neither one spoke.

Several minutes later, James’s arms tightened around Olivia’s body, and he buried his face in her damp hair.

“James?” Olivia asked, concern in her voice, turning her head back slightly when she felt his body trembling. “What is it?” she asked, having a good idea what was troubling him.

“Too close…” he murmured into her hair. “I could have lost you.”

“But you didn’t. I’m still here.”

“The explosion, the fire….” He pressed his face deeper into her hair. “Oh god, Olivia…”

Olivia turned in his arms and entwined her legs with his as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes when she felt his hot tears fall on her skin. Holding him close, she feathered her fingers through his hair, and brushed her lips against his temple as her own tears trickled down her cheeks into his hair.

The last time James had cried had been in the chapel at Skyfall when he’d thought she’d died in his arms.

She could remember the feeling of his tears, then, also.

“I couldn’t live if I lost you,” he breathed against her neck.

“James.”

His hands slid up into her hair as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. “I’m serious, Olivia. You are what keeps me sane, and gives me balance in this crazy world,” he said quietly, and then his voice grew even more quiet, his eyes filling with fresh tears. “You’re my life, Olivia.”

“And you are mine,” Olivia replied, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. “I love you, James. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Olivia.” James leaned in to brush his over hers. “I always will.”

Tender smiled graced their face, as they shifted closer, their mouths meeting a long, life-affirming, loving kiss.

When it tapered off, they snuggled deep into each others embrace, then slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
